Blossompaw's Duty
by Teddiursa97
Summary: Blossompaw a medicine cat apprentice is sent on a quest with her friends Bearheart and Leopardpaw to the moonrock.
1. It's Your Duty

Blossompaw's Duty

Chapter 1 Its Your Duty

It was a sunny day in Skyclan the hunting patrols were bringing back pleanty of prey in greenleaf and the clan was well fed. Over in a sunny spot sat two she cats a pure black one named leopard paw and a calico one with patches that looked like blossoms, her named was Blossompaw. The two were sitting watching their other two friends locked in a traing battle. There was a pure brown one with a black nose and a pure white one who was blind. The brown one was called Bearheart and the white one Moonflower. When they broke apart neither one of them was scratched or panting. Blossompaw knew if they had be enimies they would have been crowfood by then.

"Wow you two are amazing!"yelled Leopardpaw. Both she cats looked at each other and nodded their thanks.

"Well whats going on here?" camed a voice.

"Hi Rainclaw!" they said in unison.

"Just some battle training," meowed Moonflower.

" Oh I see," said the black and white tom.

"Carry on then," he said while padding two flopped down in the grass next to Blossompaw and Leopardpaw.

"There you are Blossompaw!" yelled a she cat with blue eyes like pools. Behind her was a white cat with one blue and one green eye.

" Hi Bluepools and Ghoststar," she responed dipping her head to the medicine cat and her leader. She then looked at her mentor.

" We need you to visit the moonrock for us," announced Bluepools.

"Go there and speak with Starclan for wisdom young one," added Ghoststar.

"But why dont either of you go?" she asked.

"Because its medicine cat bussiness and I'm too busy with Icepaw at the moment. Also its your duty as a medicine cat to go speak with our warrior ancestors,"declared Bluepools.

"Yes Bluepools I will go," she replied.

"Not without a warrior you wont," declared Bearheart as she stood up looking to Ghoststar to say yes.

"Bearheart is right Bluepools someone should travel with her to protect her on this long and dangerous journey," Ghoststar announced respectively towards Bluepools.

"I'll go with her!"announced Bearheart.

"Me too!" Leopardpaw declared excitedly.

"Fine but your mission is to protect her not have fun got it?" demanded Ghoststar. Both cats nodded their heads. Their eyes gleaming with excitement and determination.

" You will leave today. Come by my den for some traveling herbs when you are ready," meowed Bluepools as she went to her den.

'My duty as a medicine cat is to speak with Starclan,' thought Blossompaw. 'My duty.'


	2. The Begining and Trees

Disclaimer: I still dont own warriors.

Blossompaw's Duty

Chapter 2 The Begining and Trees

The three friends padded off to Bluepools and Blossompaw's den. When they got the re Bluepools said "Eat these." While she handed them traveling herbs. The three began to eat their herbs making faces as they ate the bitter herbs but didnt complain. When they were done they said goodbye to Bluepools and started their long journey to the moonrock. They went deep into the forest keeping their ears pricked at any noise.

" Blossompaw are we getting close?" complained Leopardpaw. Bearheart flicked her tail on her apprentices ear.

"I know you dont have the endurance Blossompaw and me do but try and hold on," she said gently.

"Ok Bearheart," replied Leopardpaw.

" Not much longer just about a day or two depends on how smooth our journey goes," was Blossompaw's answer. Leopardpaw let out a groan which was quickly cut off by a growling noise. All three cat opened their mouths and let the smell go over their scent glands. Then in unison they all yelled "Fox!" They turned to where the scent came from and came face to face with a fox. Bearheart and Leopardpaw slid out their claws ready for a fight. While Blossompaw tried to remember all of her battle training and slowly slid out her own claws. The fox lunged at them but they all doged expertly, Leopardpaw going down the fox's left flank scratching it, Blossompaw going behind it bitting its tail, and Bearheart going under it while dragging her claws into its belly fur. The fox let out a yelp but held its ground. Leopardpaw and Bearheart where bristling and ready for another attack. The fox ran towards them and this time they fought it head on. They began swiping at its muzzle and bitting its neck. Bearheart then crouched down and Leopardpaw jumped off her back onto the fox while Blossompaw was honlding onto its hind leg. Leopardpaw started clawing the fox on the back and on the head. The fox gave one last yelp before running off into the woods while Leopardpaw jumped off its back.

"Great job both of you,"comented Bearheart.

"Thanks!" chorused the apprentices. The small group continued on their journey until the stars of silverpelt began to blaze above.

"I think we should stop for tonight and hunt," meowed Blossompaw.

"Ok. You two rest ill catch us some prey," said Bearheart as she pounced into a tree and vanished.

"Today was long we need a bit of marigold as well," said Blossompaw solemnly. "Speaking of which i can smell now," Blossompaw said while padding over to a patch of plants and picking 10 leaves off of them. "Come here Leopardpaw," ordered Blossompaw as she began to chew up the leaves. "Now this is going to sting some so be storng ok," warned Blossompaw as she began to apply the chewed up leaves.

"Ouch," Leopardpaw whimpered.

"I warned you," she said as she began to treat her own wounds with the marigold.

" Warned her for what?" Bearheart asked in a muffled voice since she was carrying three squirrels.

" That marigold kinda stings. Now sit down so i cant treat your wounds" Bearheart did as she was told and sat still as Blossompaw applyed the herbs to her scratches.

"Didnt it hurt?" asked Leopardpaw.

"Yes it did but I'm use to it now,"replied Bearheart as she began to give everyone a squirrel. They all gulped down their squirrels since the traveling herbs had weared off by that time.

"Where should we sleep?"asked Blossompaw.

"In the trees I'll show you how to build a nest in them too," replied Bearheart as she jumped into a tree.

"Sounds neat!" yelled the two apprentices. They all climbed onto their own branch while Bearheart showed them how to make nest out of leaves. When it was time to sleep all of them curled up in their nest and slept under the blazing stars of silverpelt. Only Blossompaw stayed awake thinking the same thing over and over.

'Its my duty. Starclan is it really my duty to lead my friends into danger liked this?' No answer came to here that night even as she fell asleep and hoped for Starclan to send her a sign showing her that she was doing the right thing for her friends, clan, and herself. Sleep came restless that night to her but she kept believing it was her duty to do this as a medicine cat.

Remember Read and Review for Blossompaw.


	3. True Friends

Disclaimer: I dont own warriors in anyway.

Blossompaw's Path

Chapter 3 True Friends

As the last stars of Silverpelt began to vanish the three cats sleeping in the tree began to stir. They all got up and jumped to the ground to begin stretching. "Lets go!" yowled Leopardpaw when she had finished. Bearheart and Leopardpaw began padding the way to the moonrock, but Blossompaw stood rooted to the spot.

"What's wrong?" asked Bearhert turning and facing Blossompaw.

Blossompaw let out a sigh and said,"I'm sorry I cant ask you to come any farther with me."

"Why!" shouted Leopardpaw.

"Because I'm bringing you into danger. What if one of you die?" she said with pleading eyes.

"But Blossompaw," was all Leopardpaw could say.

"I'm sorry!" yelled Blossompaw as she ran past them. The two friends stared after Blossompaw knowing they couldn't let her go alone with all the greenleaf dangers out there.

"I've got an idea," meowed Bearheart.

"What is it?" asked the apprentice.

"We follow her by traveling from tree to tree like a squirrel," said Bearheart as she jumped into a tree.

"Can we really do that?" gulped Leopardpaw.

"I'm not nicknamed "Squirrel" for nothing you know. Just follow me," she said with amusment in her eyes.

"Ok Bearhert," Leopardpaw said with more confidence. She jumped into a tree and began following her mentor through the trees after Blossompaw.

Blossompaw had ran until she had to stop panting. ' I hope I did the right thing. No i did do the right thing! I can't lead my friends to their deaths. If I did that then I would never forgive myself.' These thoughts kept racing through Blossompaw's mind as she continued onto the moonrock unaware that her friends where with her even when she thought they weren't.

"I have to keep going the moonrock is close," panted Blossompaw. Things seemed to be easier when Leopardpaw kept slowing them down to a walking pace, but now she was running and she was getting tires even though it was sunhigh. "Juniper Berries for strength. Thats what I need," she panted to herself. She began looking around for the Juniper Berries. She found a bush and took a few off and popped them into her mouth. She was so focused on the berries that she didnt see, smell, or hear the danger that lurked nearby.

When Blossompaw began walking again a huge shadow came crashing down a few mouse leanths away from her. She let out a yelp and started to back away scared. Right infront of her was the biggest badger she had ever seen. She kept thinking this ' Maybe I can get away. I cant take it on alone!' Then there came a screech from above, she looked up and as if Starclan had answered her thoughts she saw two figures in a tree above her.

"Blossompaw move!" they yowled as they lept from the tree. Blossompaw couldnt believe her eyes, it was Bearhert and Leopardpaw!

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she doged a blow from the now angered badger.

"Questions later!" hissed Bearheart. Blossompaw nodded her head and turned her attention to the badger. Leopardpaw was clawing at the Badger's hind legs making it unstable while Bearheart was dragging her claws over its flank. Blossompaw began at swipe her claws at its face. The cats nimbly missed the badger's attacks and not getting a single scratch on them. Bearheart and Leopardpaw where now clawing at the badger's head. Blossompaw was bitting at its legs confusing it. Leopardpaw and Bearheart made their paws and claws hit the top of the badger's head nocking it unstabled. They all backed off waiting to see what it would end up doing. The badger gave a grunt and turned around and fled.

"You better not come back!" yowled Leopardpaw.

"Why are you here?" asked Blossompaw as soon as the badger was out of sight.

"We couldn't leave you knowing all the danger out here. It seems like we were right," grimaced Bearheart.

"Yeah we jumped through trees following you all day so far!" said Leopardpaw excitedly.

"Its darkfall we might as well rest here for tonight," meowed Blossompaw.

"Then lets eat!" yowled Leopardpaw as she pulled out a bird and Bearhert pulled out two birds. "We both caught one and then we worked together to catch the other one," explained Leopardpaw sitting down with one bird at her paws.

"You guys are true friends," said Blossompaw. Bearheart and Leopardpaw nodded their heads in thanks.

That night when everyone else was asleep in a tree nest under the stars of silverpelt Blossompaw thought ' I'm glad that I have to true friends that dont care if I lead them to their deaths.' She then fell asleep and dreamed dreams of the tree back at camp playing.

Bearhear: Remember

Leopardpaw: Read

Blossompaw: and Review please.


	4. StarClan's Gifts

Disclaimer: I dont own warriors.

Blossompaw: This is the last chapter so enjoy.

Blossompaw's Duty

Chapter 4 StarClan's Gifts

The three cats woke to a sunrise in the early morning. They each hunted bring down a vole, thursh, and shrew. " We should make it to the moonrock by sunhigh if we dont run into any problems," said Blossompaw through a mouth full of shrew.

" Excallent!" yowled Bearheart with excitement in her eyes.

"Finally!" yelled Leopardpaw through her vole.

"Then I can see what Starclan has to tell me," meowed Blossompaw as she finished off her vole. The others nodded also finishing of their prey.

The three set out through the woods at a steady pace to make sure they didnt work themselves too hard. As sunhigh approced the small group appraced a large dip in the ground that you had to leap into to acess. " This way," said Blossompaw pointing to a small group of rocks that looked like stepping stones. "We have to take this way," meowed Blossompaw.

"Ok how about Leopardpaw in front, me in the middle and you in the end?" asked Bearheart.

"Thats a good idea so you can help Leopardpaw if she falls," commented Blossompaw.

"Hey!" yowled Leopardpaw. "Who says I'm gonna fall?" she demanded.

"No one just a safty precaution," said Bearhert.

"Ok lets go!" yelled Leopardpaw as she began down the rocks. Bearheart and Blossompaw began after her keeping close incase the apprentice slipped. They soon landed on the ground without any trouble along the way.

" You made it finally," came a voice. The three cats unshread their claws at the sound of the voice.

" Peace dear ones. We are not here to harm you," came a second voice.

"Show yourselves," hissed the three cats with unshread claws.

" Fine," came the first voice as two cats stepped out into the open. One was a pure white cat with one green eye and one blue eye. The other one was a brown and black cat with a white chest and paws, who also had deep blue eyes like pools.

" BLUEPOOLS! GHOSTSTAR!" gasped the three while putting their claws up.

" Yes it is us dear ones," came Bluepools voice.

" A-are you dead?" asked Blossompaw in a shakey voice.

" No we came to meet you and welcome you three too starclan," said Ghoststar.

"Why," asked Leopardpaw.

" Because you are part of a prophocey," was Ghoststar's replie.

" A prophocey us? Are you sure?" asked Bearheart.

" Yes it reads like this, when swiftness, healing, and faith of the heart journey here to speak with Starclan a gift will be bestowed on each of them that will save the clan during two hard and dangerous times," meowed Bluepools calmly. The others gasped.

" Two non leader or medicine cats speak with StarCan! Is it possible?" was Bearheart's frantic meow.

" It can and will be done," ordered Ghoststar.

" Now go press your noses against the moonrock and StarCan shall come," meowed Bluepools. The three knowing why not to disobey their leader and medicine cat did as they were told and pushed their noses to the rock. Cold washed over them as they drifted into sleep.

"W- where are we?" asked Leopardpaw.

" Is this StarCan Blossompaw?" questioned Bearheart.

" It is," replied Blossompaw.

" Welcome young ones you have grown these many moons I have been away," said a speckled tom cat that looked like Bluepools except his eyes were a green yellow amber color.

" WOODCLAW!" yelled Blossompaw and Bearheart as they ran up to the starry cat purring. Leopardpaw tilted her head in confusion.

" This is Woodclaw the old Skyclan deputy," meowed Bearheart as she greeted the old cat.

" Oh," said Leopardpaw padding up.

" Enough with introductions now its time for your gifts from StarClan" meowed the old deputy. The three got in a line side by side. He approced Leopardpaw first. "Leopardpaw with this gift I give you swiftness," declared Woodclaw. Leopardpaw's eyes grew big.

" I feel like i could match the wind now," she said in shock.

Wooclaw padded to Blossompaw and touched his nose to her head like with Leopardpaw, " With this gift I give you healing may no cat be untreated during dark times Blossompaw."

" I think I can help every cat I can now. Thank you Woodclaw," meowed Blossompaw dipping her head.

" Bearheart with this gift I give you faith. May you never lose hope or heart durning dark times and keep it alive in others," declared Woodclaw as he touched his nose to her head.

" Thank you Woodclaw I'll never lose sight of it I promise," she declared.

" There is one more duty to preform now. Blossompaw come forward," ordered Woodclaw. Blossompaw stepped forward nervously. " I Woodclaw member of Starclan call upon the cats of Starclan to look upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help will serve her Clan for many moons,Blossompaw do you pormise to upholt the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Caln and Clan, and protect all cats equally, even at the coast of your life?" he asked.

" I do." said Blossompaw her voice full of confidence.

" Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Blossompaw from this moment you will be known as Blossompetal," he finished by placing his nose on her head and in return she gave him a lick on the shoulder.

" BLOSSOMPETAL! BLOSSOMPETAL!" yowled Leopardpaw and Bearheart.

" Take care young ones," meowed Woodclaw as he dissappered.

" Welcome back Blossompetal, Bearheart and Leopardpaw," meowed Moonflower when they returned and told her about Blossompaw becoming Blossompetal. The three friends had a nice trip back with nothing happening and it only took one day, seems like Bluepools and Ghoststar had a short cut that they showed them. The three were enjoying being back and awaited the challanges they were soon to face together.

Blossompetal: Thank you for reading! Dont forget to review too.

Author's Note

Leopardpaw: Next in the Gifts of StarClan trilogy is my story named Leopardpaw's Path!

Bearheart: Then the third and final story is about me! Its named Bearheart's Faith.

All: Be sure to follow our adventures in SkyClan and how our gifts help us.


End file.
